hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1979 WMHB Atlantic hurricane season (Cooper)
The 1979 Atlantic hurricane season was the first Atlantic hurricane season to use the common six-year rotating lists of tropical cyclone names, which include both male and female names. It was an active, destructive, and very deadly season that produced 15 named storms, 9 hurricanes, and 2 major hurricanes. The season officially began on June 1, 1979, and ended on November 30, 1979. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1979 till:30/11/1979 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1979 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:11/06/1979 till:16/06/1979 color:TS text:"Ana (TS)" from:19/06/1979 till:26/06/1979 color:C1 text:"Bob (C1)" from:08/07/1979 till:13/07/1979 color:TD text:"Three (TD)" from:09/07/1979 till:14/07/1979 color:C1 text:"Claudette (C1)" from:10/07/1979 till:13/07/1979 color:TD text:"Five (TD)" from:16/07/1979 till:24/07/1979 color:C1 text:"David (C1)" from:23/07/1979 till:26/07/1979 color:TD text:"Seven (TD)" from:31/07/1979 till:06/08/1979 color:TS text:"Elena (TS)" barset:break from:25/08/1979 till:06/09/1979 color:C5 text:"Frederic (C5)" from:25/08/1979 till:28/08/1979 color:TS text:"Gloria (TS)" from:29/08/1979 till:11/09/1979 color:C4 text:"Henri (C4)" from:30/08/1979 till:03/09/1979 color:C1 text:"Isabel (C1)" from:01/09/1979 till:06/09/1979 color:TD text:"Thirteen (TD)" from:04/09/1979 till:16/09/1979 color:C2 text:"Juan (C2)" from:15/09/1979 till:22/09/1979 color:C2 text:"Kate (C2)" from:16/09/1979 till:21/09/1979 color:TD text:"Sixteen (TD)" barset:break from:12/10/1979 till:18/10/1979 color:TS text:"Larry (TS)" from:23/10/1979 till:25/10/1979 color:C1 text:"Mindy (C1)" from:07/11/1979 till:10/11/1979 color:TD text:"Nineteen (TD)" from:17/11/1979 till:21/11/1979 color:TD text:"Twenty (TD)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1979 till:30/06/1979 text:June from:01/07/1979 till:31/07/1979 text:July from:01/08/1979 till:31/08/1979 text:August from:01/09/1979 till:30/09/1979 text:September from:01/10/1979 till:31/10/1979 text:October from:01/11/1979 till:30/11/1979 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems 'Tropical Storm Ana' 'Hurricane Bob' 'Tropical Depression Three' 'Hurricane Claudette' 'Tropical Depression Five' 'Hurricane David' 'Tropical Depression Seven' 'Tropical Storm Elena' 'Hurricane Frederic' 'Tropical Storm Gloria' 'Hurricane Henri' 'Hurricane Isabel' 'Tropical Depression Thirteen' 'Hurricane Juan' 'Hurricane Kate' 'Tropical Depression Sixteen' 'Tropical Storm Larry' 'Hurricane Mindy' 'Tropical Depression Nineteen' 'Tropical Depression Twenty' Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 1979. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 1985 season. This was the first time this list of names had been used in the North Atlantic basin. The names Ana, Bob, Claudette, David, Frederic, Henri, Isabel, Juan, Kate, Larry, and Mindy were used for the first time this year, while Elena and Gloria had previously been used on the old four-year naming lists. 'Retirement' In the spring of 1980, at the 2nd session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Frederic and Henri from its rotating name lists due to the amount of damage and deaths they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They were replaced with Fabian and Herbert for the 1985 season. Category:Cooper's Atlantic WMHB Seasons